Hunting Silver
by ubelongwithme13
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission: find information on the Akatsuki whereabouts. Nothing is ever simple though but who would've guessed it would turn into a family reunion.


**Hunting Silver**

I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the plot, Shizumi, Hideo, and Hisayo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kumogakure

"Raikage-sama I have a request." Shizumi asked bowing. On his left stood Darui and on his right stood Mabui.

"A request? What is it?" A-sama asked.

"I would like some time off from my duties here to pay a visit to Kirigakure and the Mizukage as well as check up on the village's current status, also I would like to visit Konoha again undercover of course." Shizumi replied now standing.

Lord Raikage pondered the request for a while before answering "Hmmm it has been a while since you've checked in with the Mist but about visiting the Leaf…" he trailed off and Shizumi started to worry.

"I promise it'll be two days at most and I'll remain completely undercover. No one will know I'm there." She pleaded with him. It had been almost six years since she last saw the village.

A-sama sighed slowly, "Shizumi I understand that it's been a long time since you've been to the leaf, however you have many responsibilities here that are crucial to maintaining the balance in Kumogakure. Plus mission requests are higher than ever, we can't afford to have our best assassin and ANBU captain away. I understand a visit to the mist is needed since they are our closest ally but there are high tensions with the leaf right now. If they find out you're there it would mean a lot of trouble."

"I won't be recognized."

"Shizumi I thin-"

"I'll take over her responsibilities while she's gone." A voice spoke up.

All three heads turned to the speaker: Darui.

Shizumi stared at him in shock "Darui...you..."

Ignoring the gaping looks from A-sama and Mabui he turned and looked her directly in the eye "I really will Shizumi, you deserve a break."

Speechless all Shizumi could do was nod "Darui… thank you."

Lord Raikage watched the scene unfold in disbelief. Darui while very loyal and hard working, never took on more work than his usual duties and being the Raikage's right hand man was a big job. So when he volunteered to take over Shizumi's job as captain of all ANBU forces and head medical ninja at the hospital, to say Lord A was shocked would be an understatement.

Mabui on the other hand was expecting something like this would happen. She had a feeling for sometime now that Darui had romantic feelings for Shizumi. However she knew this would be difficult, while Darui was a clever, lethal shinobi on the battlefield, he had little to no experience in medical ninjutsu. Hopefully the medical ninja's at the hospital would understand and take it easy on him.

Mabui made a mental note to help Darui check up at the ANBU headquarters and regular ninja as well. Being both the head medical ninja and ANBU captain was tough and she sometimes wondered how Shizumi was able to do it all. Without a doubt Darui is going have his hands full.

While she knew he volunteered out of his adoration for her, she also knew he did it because it was very clear Shizumi was missing the leaf village. No matter how long she lived in the cloud her heart would always be with the leaf and that was a fact no one or thing could change.

Lord A closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again "Okay, I understand your reasoning and I'll approve to let you go for ten days including traveling time as well."

Shizumi instantly broke into a smile brighter than lightning when hearing his approval and bowed low "Thank you so much A-sama. I promise everything will go perfectly."

Lord Raikage nodded and dismissed her "Go and pack your things, report back here in an hour I have a message I need you to deliver to your aunt."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well? What do you think so far? I won't give up so many details about this story yet but I intend to make this a pretty long story so I hope you'll stick with me! Thank you soooo much for reading and please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
